


Ellie's Desire

by ReggieNightroad



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Masturbation, Sleep Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReggieNightroad/pseuds/ReggieNightroad
Summary: Ellie decides to act on her desire for Joel
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Ellie's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone underage sex in any way, I feel like I shouldn't have to say that. If you have a problem with it don't read this otherwise please enjoy.

Ellie watched Joel as he fell asleep on the bed across from her. They had been walking for days before finally finding a house that was secure enough to sleep in. Joel was relieved to be able to get some sleep, Ellie however was interested in something else entirely. Ever since looking at that dirty magazine she stole from Bill she had become more and more curious about how big Joel's cock was. After waiting 10 minutes to make sure Joel was fully asleep Ellie decided it was time to make her move. Ellie slowly made her way over to the bed side her heart was going crazy she had been waiting for this moment for weeks. She carfully climbed on the bed and immedietly started removing Joel's pants. Ellie's breathe hitched as she pulled Joel's pants down she could see the head of his cock making her excited being careful not to wake him she pulled his pants down even more. Ellie had been so focused on trying not to wake Joel that she didn't realize that what she had been waiting for was about to be completely freed from its confinment. She looked up just in time to see Joel's cock break free and slap her in the face. Ellie started breathing hard as she pressed her face against the 8 inch monster cock she couldn't believe how hung he was and it was having quite the effect on her. She could feel her pussy getting wet as she drug her face across Joel's cock. 

The musk coming from his cock was strong Ellie found however that with every breathe her pussy became wetter. Her tonuge instincivly licked Joel's hard cock as her fingers found their way under the waistband of her jeans. Ellie let out a small moan as her finger brushed up against her clit. With that what little restraint Ellie might have had left her. She started licking Joel's cock in earnest while franticly rubbing her clit with her finger. Joel's cock started leaking precum that Ellie hungrly licked up. Little did Ellie know but Joel had been awake for several minute. At first he intended to stop her but her tongue felt so good that rational reasoning quickly went out the window. Plus the sight of Ellie's small body twitching in pleasure and the sloppy wet sounds coming from her 14 year old pussy made him harder than he had been in years. 

Ellie was moaning loudly now not caring if Joel would wake pressed her face up against Joel's cock as hard as she could as her back arched and she let out a long seductive moan as her pussy juice exploded from her body soaking her jeans thoroughly. Meanwhile Joel felt like his cock was about to burst as he watched Ellie's hip buck as she squirted violently in her jeans while her face pressed against his raging member. He couldn't take it anymore he sat up pushing Ellie onto her back startling her. Ellie's heart and mind were racing as Joel stood up taking his jeans off completely before reaching for her pussy juice soaked jeans ripping them off of her. Her breathe caught as his 8 inch throbbing cock pressed up against her wet entrance both looking into eachothers eyes filled with lust. With one powerful thrust Joel hilted his cock inside Ellie's pussy causing her back to arch as he felt her cum all over his cock. Ellie's second orgasm took her by surprise she had been told that her first time would hurt but all she felt was mind numbing pleasure as Joel's cock thrust all the way inside of her.

"Joel please fuck me" Ellie moaned. Joel didn't need to be told twice as he started thrusting like a man possessed grabbing Ellie's waist hammering her 14 year old pussy. "Oh fuck Joel you feel amazing fuck me" Ellie moaned throwing her head back. Joel could only grunt as her thrust in and out of her she was so tight. Finally Joel said "Ellie I'm about to cum." Ellie responded by wraping her legs around Joel's waist. With one last powerful thrust Joel's cock exploded inside Ellie's tight pussy. Ellie felt Joel's hot cum shoot rope after rope of sperm inside of her bringing her to her third orgasm. Joel and Ellie laid there still conected breathing heavly. Ellie feeling Joel's cock hardening inside her seductivly whispered into Joel's ear "Fuck me again Daddy" Joel's cock immediately fully hardened. Joel pulled Ellie's shirt off reveling her still developing breasts her nipples fully erect. Ellie egging Joel on "Please Daddy I want you" Joel unable to control himself anymore took one of Ellie's nipples into his mouth as he began thrusting into her even harder than before. "Oh Daddy yes it feels so good" Ellie moaned causing Joel to thrust harder. It didn't take long before Joel's second orgasm hit moaning "Take it all baby girl." Ellie squirted all over Joel's cock as his cum shot all the way to her womb. As their orgasms died down both feel asleep conected in eachothers embrace.


End file.
